


Champagne

by verus_janus (Methleigh)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-22
Updated: 2012-05-22
Packaged: 2017-11-05 19:41:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/410275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Methleigh/pseuds/verus_janus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is a Christmas party, and they are happy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Champagne

It was a happy night when they announced their engagement. It was winter and though the temperature in the manor was even, it was a little cool. There were warm white wraps on the backs of the chairs. It was a casual affair, just for the friends of the happy couple. Severus was there, and the Lestrange brothers. Rodolphus had come with Bella, for after all she was Narcissa's sister too. And Regulus was there, their young cousin. Evan Rosier drank from fluted crystal, holding it in his long fingers. He could have been posing if it were not his habitual stance. It was a happy night.

Severus kindly helped Narcissa into one of the cool comfortable chairs and placed a wrap about her shoulders. She looked at him, her eyes unusually bright and her smile unusually wide. "Isn't it wonderful?" She leaned her perfect head against his solicitous arm. "I'm not used to the champagne, but I'm so happy. I love him so much. Everything is perfect, and all our friends are here to celebrate with us." Little tears of joy appeared at the corners of her eyes.

Lucius sank beside her, his arm around her, looking at her as if the rest of the room did not exist. "Are you all right, my darling?"

"I have never been better. It is just the champagne." Her head moved to his shoulder and she... actually giggled.

Lucius turned his head and smiled at Severus. "Thank you."

They were all happy.


End file.
